


A light in the darkness

by Skyfirewolf



Series: Hamilton short stories [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfirewolf/pseuds/Skyfirewolf
Summary: More angst :D
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Edward Stevens
Series: Hamilton short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

February.

1801.

Save for a lonely man trudging through the snow, the streets of Uptown New York were empty.  
The man shivered and turned up the collar of his coat in an attempt to block out some of the cold and falling snow. He paused looked around and lifting his scarf to rest over his red nose, moving on when he found no trace of his destination.  
His name was Edward Stevens, and he was looking for his brother.  
He had been, for the past two and a half hours.  
Unfortunately, looking for someone in a New York blizzard was not as easy as it sounded. Being native from the Caribbean and the lack of cold weather made it harder still. He shivered again and paused to stomp off the snow caked on his boots.  
“God, Al, where the hell are you?” He muttered to himself. He walked in silence for some minutes longer before the powerful smell of alcohol and sound of intoxicated men hit him full on. He wrinkled his nose and quickened his pace, hoping to pass the tavern quickly.  
However, as he passed by a window, something caught his eye. He halted and took a step back to peer inside. What he saw had him striding into the tavern as fast as his numb feet could take him.  
The moment he opened the door and stepped inside, a wave of warmth washed over him. He let out a breath and loosened his scarf before he walked over to stand beside another man. 

The other man -the one and only Alexander Hamilton- not noticing Edward’s presence, shakily lifted a large, half- drained bottle of liquor to his lips.  
He would likely have chugged all the liquid down had Edward not yanked it out of his hands and reach.  
“Huh-?!” He whined, staring at his empty hands in drunk stupor. “Where’d my drink go?”

“Where it’s supposed to.” Edward stated as he tossed the bottle to the bartender, along with some coins. 

Hamilton looked up at the doctor through bleary eyes and grinned drunkenly. “‘Eyyy! Neddy!” He paused to hiccup and stumbled to his feet “How are ya, bro?” He clapped his hands onto his brother´s shoulders and leaned forward to hug him.

Ned took an involuntary whiff of the alcohol on his breath and stiffened in concern at the sheer stench of it. He gently pushed the red- faced, dangerously drunk lawyer back. “Alex, you’re drunk.” He murmured.

Alexander giggled. “No I’m nooot! You’re being silly!” He responded, dragging out the ‘not’ far longer than necessary and ending with a deep hiccup. 

Ned fought the urge to scoff. “Come on, Lets getcha home.” He grabbed Alexander’s coat, scarf, and gloves from the table, but Alexander stumbled away on intoxicated legs. 

“Nooo!”

“Alexander-” Edward groaned and rubbed his face. “-You have to go home!”

Alex continued to make his slow way away from him. “I don't wanna go!“ He whined, as if he were a child.

Ned growled to himself. “Screw it.” He grabbed Alexander’s things, tossed them over his shoulder, and manhandled him out of the tavern.  
Once outside, he pinned his brother against the wall and helped him put on his coat, gloves, and scarf.  
“There.” He smiled as he finished buttoning up Alex’s coat. “Don't you feel better?”

Alex giggled. “I’m all warm and fuzzy!”

Ned chuckled. “Good.” He took a few steps away and turned back to Alex. “Come on.”

“Huh?”

“Come over to me.”

“Okay… But why?”

Ned smiled. “To see if you’re sober enough to walk by yourself.”

Alexander made an indignant noise. “Of course I am!” He shrilled. “I can walk just fine!”

Edward raise a brow and crossed his arms. “Yeah? Prove it.”

Alex stared at him. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Ned mocked playfully. 

Alexander grumbled and took a determined step. 

He immediately fell sideways.

Edward let out a long sigh. “Thought so.” He shook his head and went to help Alex to his feet. “Come on, Xander.” He said, draping one of Hamilton’s arms over his shoulders. 

Alex managed to stumble with him for a few steps before he came to a stop. “Uhhhh Ned?” He managed. 

“Wassup?” Edward asked, gently. He noticed that Alexander had gone pale.

“I don’t feel so good.” No sooner than he spoke, did Alexander’s legs buckle, sending his collapsing to the snowy ground. 

“Alex?!” Ned yelped, falling to his knees beside him. “What-”

He hadn’t even finished his question before he received the answer.

Alexander gagged, dropped his head between his arms, and began retching violently.

Edward held his hair back, patting his back soothingly.

Once he had finished emptying his stomach of its contents, Alexander sat back, panting.

Ned gently pulled until Alex was sitting against him. “It’s okay, Alex. it’s okay.” He soothed, padding away the tears streaming down Hamilton’s face. 

“Ned-” Alexander choked out. 

“I’m here, Alex.” He tightened his hold on his brother. “‘M right here.”

“I’m s- so cold.” Alexander was shaking ferociously.

Edward frowned sadly. “Let's get to my place, then. It’s closer.” 

Alex nodded and struggled to his feet, letting out wracking sobs in the process.

Ned turned him around and hugged him tight.

Alexander hugged back, gripping at Edward’s shirt and letting himself cry. “I miss Philip.”

“I know.” Ned whispered. “I know.”

After a while, Alexander’s tears slowed, but he kept his face nuzzled into the crook of Edward’s neck. “Hey, Ed?” He rasped.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you… you’re my light out of the dark.”

Edward blinked back tears. “Always. Always, my Dr. Ham.”


	2. You'll be in my heart

They stood there for a few minutes, Alexander and Edward, wrapped in each other's arms.

It was only when Alex sneezed that they separated and trudged in comfortable silence to the Stevens household; Alexander leaning against him for support.

“Hester?” Edward called out once he’d opened the door and brought Alex inside. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back!” His wife’s voice rang out from the upper level of the house. “I’ll be right down!”

“Take your time.” Edward replied as he removed his and Alexander’s soggy and cold garments and hung them up over the fireplace. “Come on, Alex. Let’s warm you up.”

Alex nodded weakly and followed his brother. He all but collapsed on the rug in front of the fire.

Ned frowned, worried, and placed his palm flat against the other man’s forehead, checking for a fever. Luckily, there was no sign, and he let out a breath. “I’ll be right back.” He patted Alex’s shoulder and left to retrieve a few blankets, extra clothes, and a basin; just in case Alexander’s stomach decided to get rid of the extra alcohol.  
He returned to his brother’s side and helped him to take off all his wet, sick- stained clothing and put on the clothes Edward lended him.

Once re-dressed, Alexander lay down, head resting on Ned’s lap, and closed his eyes.

Hester appeared at her husband’s side, eyes worried as he gently spread the blanket over Alexander. “Pub?” Was all she asked.

Ned let out a deep sigh. “Yeah.” He murmured, fingers running gently through Alexander’s cold, damp hair. “He’s still hurting.”

Hester dropped a small, quick kiss on his head. “I’ll go make something to warm him up.”

“Thank you, Hest.” Edward whispered. 

He remained there for some minutes, fingers running idly through Alexander’s hair as he stared into the fire.  
It was only that he felt something wet drop onto his leg that he snapped out of his trance and looked down. 

Alexander was shaking. Crying.

Edward felt concern shoot through him. “Alex?”

Alexander froze, though he still shook stiffly as he clearly tried to hide his tears. 

Ned stared down at him. “Oh, Alexander…” He murmured. “I’m here, brother.”

Alexander’s dam against his emotions crumpled and, for the second time that day, he burst into tears, sobs tearing mercilessly out of him. He curled into himself.

Ned’s heart cracked at the sight of him. So, he hoisted Alex against him, rested his chin on his head, and began to sing.

“Come stop your crying. It’ll be alright. Just take my hand-” He reached down and grabbed onto Alexander’s hand. “-Hold it tight.”

Alexander let out a sob and squeezed Ned’s hand. 

He smiled softly and continued his song. “I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.” He wiped the tears from Alexander’s face. “For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.” He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. “This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.”

Alex sniffled, face buried in Ned’s chest.

“'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.” Edward bent down and left a small, affectionate kiss on Alexander’s head.  
As he continued singing, Alexander’s sobs and cries steadied and faded.

“Yes, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. Alway, always…”  
As he finished, Edward looked down at Alex, eyes sparkling with love for his brother. 

Alexander let out a long breath and snuggled closer to Ned. Words couldn’t begin to describe how grateful he was to have him in his life. He was his doctor, his best friend, his brother, his only good to come out of his homeland. “Where would I be without you, Neddy.”

Edward wiped his eyes. “The real question is where would we be without one another?”

Silence.

Then, Alexander’s soft answer.

“We’d be lost. Lost in our own darkness.”


End file.
